


I Mean This, Forever

by AdorabloodthirstyKitty



Series: Ohio Is For Lovers [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drug Abuse, Hospitalization, M/M, Overdosing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13661091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorabloodthirstyKitty/pseuds/AdorabloodthirstyKitty
Summary: "It's Jack. Anti's in the hospital"





	I Mean This, Forever

**Author's Note:**

> a quick note, I really hope I haven't made this seem? idk, I don't want it to seem as though I don't take drug use, abuse, and addiction seriously or to make it just, this Sad Tragic Plot Device. please don't read if those topics may trigger you in any way, and thanks as always for reading my stuff

It was past midnight and he couldn't sleep.

His room was pitch black, eyes burning holes up at the shadows on the ceiling above his bed as he willed his body to relax and fall asleep, for his mind to shut off and for his eyes to shut. He counted backwards and forwards, he shut his eyes and kept them shut until he physically couldn't anymore, he tossed and turned. Nothing. He wasn't sleeping.

His phone lit his room in bright blue-tinted light, his hand immediately reaching out to grab it from the floor beside his bed.

He tapped the already dimmed screen, his heart doing something soft when he saw Anti's name, but the feeling immediately soured as he read the short message lighting his screen and brightening his pitch black room.

_"It's Jack. Anti's in the hospital"_

He threw on his clothes and was out the door and driving toward the hospital the next few towns over within a few minutes, the front door slamming shut behind him as he raced out of the driveway and toward the hospital, toward Anti.

-

Jack looked so small sitting alone in the waiting room, pale skin matching his brother's and bright blue eyes even brighter in the blinding fluorescent lights of the hospital. His head shot up at his approach, immediately hopping out of his seat to meet him in the middle, slender hands fidgeting nervously and his usual bright smile gone.

"Mum and Dad are  talking to some doctors right now,  we all just got here a little bit ago."

"What happened?" Dark asked, though he had a guess as to why Anti was here.

"At first I thought he was just tired, that he was sleeping. I went in to get him for dinner but he wasn't answering, wasn't responding no matter what I did." Jack spoke rapid-fire, eyes glossy with unshed tears as he swallowed visibly, fingers twisting almost aggressively with the bracelets at his wrists. Dark took the information in, biting the inside of his cheek as he nodded. He sighed.

"Do you know when we'll be able to see him?"

"I'm not sure. The nurses said when we brought him in that it may take a bit, that they needed to pump his stomach.."

Jack was shaking his head, eyes teary and head bowed until he met Dark's gaze, the look he gave pleading.

"I don't know what happened, what's wrong. I just want him to be okay."

Dark almost winced at the break in his voice as the first tears slipped down his cheeks, nodding again and unsure what he could say in this situation.

"He will be," he replied firmly, a heavy hand falling on Jack's shoulder in something like reassurance. Jack searched his face for any hint of a lie, sniffing hard and nodding when he found none.

"Thank yeh, Dark. For coming. I know he'll be happy to see you when he's able."

Dark nodded again, following Jack to the empty seats of the waiting room and sitting beside him, silent as they both sat and waited for word from anyone about Anti.

Jack eventually fell asleep, his cheek leaning against Dark's shoulder in his sleep. Dark sighed, ignoring the instinct to push him away, allowing him to sleep as he watched the clock and waited.

-

It was hours later before he was let in. Jack and his parents had been in and out for a good couple hours before Dark was allowed in, tapping his fingers and fiddling with his phone, Jack keeping him updated from time to time with quick little messages on Anti's demeanor, his well-being. He was still pale, apparently. Had been asleep for a good majority of the early morning, and was still mostly asleep now, around 8am. A nurse he'd seen a couple times now popped her head out into the waiting room, telling him quietly that he could finally come in and see Anti.

He followed the nurse through winding halls and up a couple stories until he was finally in front of Anti's room, the door shut and the room behind it quiet except for muffled murmurs. Dark opened the door and stepped in.

Anti had never looked so fragile as he did with IVs in his arm, heart monitor beeping quietly at the head of his bed and long lashes fanned out over dark circles beneath his eyes that looked more like bruises than anything. Dark took in a quick breath, eyes scanning the room before nodding in greeting to Jack and their parents as Mrs. McLoughlin gave him a small smile and nod of her own, Mr. McLoughlin saying nothing as he met his eyes.

Dark sat beside Jack on Anti's right, his parents sitting across the other side of the bed, Anti's left hand clutched lightly in his mother's grip.

"How is he?" Dark murmured to Jack, even if Jack had texted him only a few minutes prior.

"He's fine. Sleeping, but he woke up a couple hours ago when they replaced his IV, didn't say much."

Dark nodded, eyes on Anti's still form, on the rise and fall of his thin chest, looking swamped by the hospital gown they'd put him in. He wished he could hold his hand.

He sat with Jack for hours, their parents coming and going, calling school and the grocery store to tell them Dark and Anti wouldn't be in that day, calling their own places of work for the family emergency. Dark didn't move. He watched Anti, talked with Jack sometimes, and waited.

-

When Anti finally moved, finally turned his head on the pillow beneath his head, eyelids scrunching as he shut them tighter before finally fluttering open, Dark could feel a breath he didn't know he was holding leave in one small gust. Jack sat up in his seat, his mother's hold on his hand tightening and his father's shoulders and back straightening, all four figures turned to focus solely on the boy in the hospital bed.

Anti blinked, eyes still squinting in the dimmed hospital lights, emerald eyes scanning the four faces at the foot of his bed, the room at large.

"Fuck."

His voice was hoarse and quiet, and Dark couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face, Jack and his parents grinning as his mother moved to hug him, murmuring how happy she was that he was awake, that he was alright as a sigh of relief seemed to wash over the room.

Anti allowed her to hold him, though Dark saw the somewhat exaspersted look on his face as she squeezed his frame before finally pulling away to sit back down.

Mr. McLoughlin stood, saying something about getting the doctors as he left the room, Mrs. McLoughlin right behind him. Dark was barely aware of Jack looking between them, his focus solely on Anti until Jack stood to move behind him toward the door.

"I'll leave you guys to it for a bit, but make it quick," he murmured, both giving him a nod as he stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Immediately Dark moved to the space beside Anti, leaning down to kiss him hard, pulling back to draw in oxygen, their foreheads pressed together.

"You're a fucking idiot. Don't ever do that again."

Anti's small snort was music to his ears, sighing again as he kissed him again, softer than the first.

"I didn't plan on doing it the first time," was Anti's soft reply, voice quiet and scratchy, emerald eyes sparkling up at him from behind dark lashes, makeup smudged and almost nonexistent around his eyes.

Another sigh as he brought his hand up to cup his cheek, running a thumb over the cheekbones that looked too sharp in this light, his skin too pale.

"I mean it, Anti. I don't care what we have to do, you can't do this again."

Anti was silent, eyes downcast as he took Dark's hand and pried it away from his cheek, holding it in his own slim fingers. He leaned up enough to kiss his knuckles, the callouses on his fingertips. Dark allowed it, not expecting a reply, but knowing that Anti had heard him, that he knew he was serious. He knew it wasn't the time yet, that Anti needed to recover. But he wasn't about to watch his boyfriend die, long and drawn-out and suffering, or quick and terrible. When he told him he'd be there forever he meant it, and he wasn't about to allow him to throw his life away, throw the life that they were striving toward away.

He squeezed his hand in his own, looking him in the eye as he spoke again.

"I'm in love with you, you stupid asshole. I want you to get better so we can leave this place, so we can both be better. I'm not going anywhere without you."

"If you're proposing to me right now I will vomit directly into yer face," Anti mumbled, though his eyes were studying him intently. He knew he was serious.

"I promised you forever, Anti. I don't break promises, especially to you."

Anti didn't respond verbally, but Dark watched him nod the slightest amount, maintaining eye contact until the sound of the door clicking open drew both of their attention to Jack, looking out into the hall before his gaze fell back on them.

"The doctor and Mum and Dad are on their way back to check on yeh," he said, stepping into the room and sitting in Dark's empty seat, allowing him to stay beside Anti.

Dark pulled away the slightest amount, neither of them letting go of each other's hand as the doctor and his parents came in.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "Demolition Lovers" by My Chemical Romance. I was listening to I brought you my bullets on loop, specifically this song for this fic, while writing this, and it definitely fits this whole series


End file.
